


Minsung- Stubborn

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Minho is ill but his stubborn self won't let himself rest until Jisung gets involved
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 12





	Minsung- Stubborn

Ship - Minho X Jisung  
-cute  
-angst

———————-

"You really shouldn't go on" Jisung begged as the group were currently getting ready to perform on music bank.  
Jisung was clutched onto Minho who was laying down on one of the long sofas.  
"Min please" Jisung pouted.

Minho sighed and looked away from his phone towards Jisung. He sat up and pushed Jisung's hand off his thigh.  
"Leave it Jisung, I'm fine I can still perform"

Minho stood and went to walk away but a wash of dizziness hit him and he had to steady himself before continuing. Jisung sighed lightly as he watched his stubborn boyfriend walk, well more like wobbly to get his makeup checked up.

Jisung kept watch on Minho for the last few minutes before they went to the stage. Minho still looked pale even with the layer of makeup he had on. Jisung could see just in his eyes how much he was straining himself to hold on.

"Chan I really don't think Min should perform, he woke up at 3am with a fever and he's still insisting he can perform" Jisung looked over to Chan who was packing up his laptop.

"I've also spoken to him but he told me he will be able to perform so we gotta trust him" Chan responding tutting slightly as he watched how Minho gulped down an energy drink.

"Time to go" a manager announced and Stray kids all got up to leave.

Jisung walked quickly to Minho and grabbed his hand, "please don't push yourself for stay" he squeezed Minho's hand.

"Hannie you are worrying too much, I'll be fine" Minho kissed Jisung's forehead and they head up onto stage and got into their positions.

The lights slowly grew and the music began playing in their in-ears. Minho felt like he was on top of the world as he started performing. He practically forgot he was even had a fever. Hitting the beat perfectly and singing and rapping his lines perfectly, he was happy it was going so well.

As they reached the bridge that was when things started to go downhill. Minho was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and he nearly lost his balance as he danced. Luckily he caught himself but the slight slip up made him realise how hot he had become as he danced.  
Pushing himself through, he was hit with dizziness as he suddenly felt extremely faint. There was only a small verse and chorus felt and Minho knew he couldn't give him.

However his body refused, as he pushed himself to perform more, he realised it was not a good idea as he suddenly fell and fainted. It went black.

As Jisung was performing he kept glancing towards Minho who seemed to be fine, but Jisung quickly noticed how Minho was slowly losing the beat and rhythm and going off time. The boy looked like he was about to faint. As soon as Jisung thought that the boy in question fell down. All the members immediately stopped dancing and Jisung rushed to Minho. 

Felix had rushed to get their manager. Chan had crouched down with Jisung the others made sure they covered the cameras with their bodies so that they didn't see Minho.  
Jisung placed Minho's head on his lap.

"I knew this would happen, I just hope you are okay min"

Chan squeezed Jisung's hand as the manager came and scooped Minho up in his arms. Minho stirred and was coming to as this happened. As his eyes open he was faced with Jisung's scared and sad look.  
"Sorry Ji" he muttered as he shut his eyes and the manager carries him off.  
The members all followed quickly behind.

The manager took Minho to the medical room and only let Jisung and Chan follow the others went back to their dressing room to get undressed.

The manager placed Minho on one of the soft beds. "Mmmm Ji?" Minho muttered as he opened his eyes again.  
Jisung rushed to his side and held his hand gently. Minho intertwined them.

"I'm so sorry ji" Minho gulped.

Jisung sighed softly and kissed Minho's hand. "It's fine Min, you thought you were okay to perform I guess you just weren't able to make it through the whole thing, don't stress"  
Minho smiled gently.

Chan stepped forward, "Minho you should get some sleep"  
Minho nodded and got himself more comfortable.

"Come on Ji let's go get changed and then we can come back" chan smiled softly.

Jisung nodded slightly and kissed Minho's cheek before whispering something into the olders' ear to make him chuckle lightly.  
After Jisung got changed he went back to the medical and helped a sleepy Minho change into his normal clothes. Luckily it wasn't too hard as Minho wasn't feeling dizzy and so it went smoothly.

The members all made their way back to the dorms, the manager kindly carried Minho into the car and then into the dorm and onto his bed.  
Minho had been asleep for most of the journey only waking up if the car had suddenly stopped and he was jerked forward.

It was around 10pm when Minho woke up properly. His fever was still burning and Jisung was next to him on the floor watching some National geographic.  
"Ji?" Minho's voice crooked out.

Jisung looked to Minho and smiled, he quickly paused his video and turned to face Minho properly. Jisung placed his hand on Minho's forehead and then cupped his face.

"Let me grab you a cold towel, water and I'll make you some food you need to eat something" Jisung smiled and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

As Jisung rushed out, Minho shakily stood up and wrapped a blanket around himself and stumbled into the kitchen to make food. He knew he'd be fine just to make food. He didn't want Jisung to do everything.

At that moment Jisung had grabbed a flannel and made sure it was damp with water as well as grabbing some medicine for the older to take. As he made his way back to Minho's dorm he noticed the bed was empty.

"Of course he got out" Jisung rolled his eyes as he placed the medicine and flannel down.

Jisung made his way to the kitchen where he noticed Minho staring at a pot of ramen bubbling. "Minnnn" Jisung whined.  
Minho looked to his boyfriend, then turned back to the pot.

"You need to rest" Jisung spoke up as he made his way to get his own ramen.

"I'm fine Jisung, you worry too much" Minho rolled his eyes and went back to watching his ramen.

"Seriously.. Minho you have a fever, you FAINTED on stage, you need to rest" Jisung raised his voice.

Minho turned towards Jisung quickly making him feel dizzy again, "stop it Jisung, I'm old enough to care for myself the fever will pass I don't need you watching my every mood, just leave me alone" Minho snapped.  
Minho took a shaking breath and closed his eyes to try and stop the sudden hit and cold flush.  
After the flush had past Minho then went back to pouring his ramen into the bowl.  
He hadn't realised he was shaking until he completely missed the bowl and the ramen ended up on the floor.

Jisung rushed over and cleaned up the mess before Minho could even crouch.  
"I-...I'm sorry..." 

Jisung looked at Minho who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Jisung hugged Minho tightly.  
"Nooo min I'm sorry for snapping, you can take care of yourself but you could collapse at any point so please min, please let me take care of you just this once"

Pulling away Jisung wiped the tears away from Minho's cheek.

"Let's get you food and get back to bed yeah" Jisung smiled slightly and Minho nodded.

Jisung and Minho ended up eating Ramen in bed whilst watching some national geographic.


End file.
